


Only You

by Legends_Never_Die



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Cute Spencer Reid, Flirting, Jealous Aaron Hotchner, Jealousy, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Aaron Hotchner, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_Never_Die/pseuds/Legends_Never_Die
Summary: Hotch gets jealous after watching an officer flirt with his secret boyfriend Spencer. Later that night he reminds Spencer who he belongs to.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 10
Kudos: 204





	Only You

“Man made tunnels were originally only used in the mining and engineering industries and were used out of necessity rather than convenience. It wasn’t until the early middle ages that people started using them for transportation both of people as well as water in the form of aqueducts which, interestingly enough..”

Hotch fought the smiled that was attempting to come to his normally stone-cold face as Spencer spat out the history of tunnels to some officer who had asked a simple question about their latest unsub who had been traveling through a set of abandoned tunnels under the city. He watched the younger man flail his hands around in excitement, eager to show what he knew.

Hotch’s smile soon began to fade as he saw the tall officer Reid had been talking to take a step closer to him. It was too close for Hotch’s liking.

“You know a lot about tunnels huh?” he asked stepping closed. He leaned against the police station conference room table, so he was practically hovering over the smaller doctor.

“I know a lot about everything” He said with his head a bit tilted to the side in confusion. He didn’t say it to brag. He said it because it was true.

“Could I see your tunnel?” He said, smirking at the innuendo.

“The crime scene is still being monitored. I’m sure you could go see it if you want?” Spencer said, even more confused.

“No. _Your_ tunnel” he said, bringing a large hand to Spencer’s waist. That was it for Hotch. No one touches Reid. No one lays their hands on him. No one takes what it his.

He barreled through the open door of the conference room. “Get out.” He said sharply. His eyes were hard a stone. If looks could kill, the man would surely be as dead as their latest victim.

“I was just…” The man said, taking a step away from a still confused dr. Reid.

“I don’t care. Get back to work or I will report you to your Capitan.” He snapped. He watched, satisfied, as the man scampered out of the room.

“What was that about?” Spencer asked as he turned back to the table and began gathering up all his maps from the geographical profile he was making.

“What was… Really? You don’t know?” the unit chief asked.

Spencer faced his boss and lover again and shook his head. “I was just telling him about tunnels” He said cocking his head to the side.

“For a genius you can be incredibly stupid sometimes.” He teased. The tension from the previous event evaporated by the jealousy was still there.

“What happened?” Spencer questioned.

“He was flirting with you.” Hotch said. He really shouldn’t have been surprised that the young doctor hadn’t understood.

“Like Morgan and Garcia? What’s wrong with that?”

“No. He was trying to have sex with you Spencer.” The unit chief eventually stated. His tone was as straight as it was when delivering a profile, but his eyes were different. They still had a dark edge to them. He kept picturing the officer placing a hand on Spencer. What if Hotch hadn’t been there? Spencer could pretty much defend himself but what if he didn’t notice he was in danger?

“W-what? He was?” Spencer said in shock. “I didn’t want to sleep with him! I wouldn’t cheat on you” He sputtered out.

“I know Reid.” Hotch reassured him.

“I didn’t even notice!”

“I know Reid.” He said again.

“Why would he want to have sex with me? Has he even seen you or Morgan?” He asked. Mathematically he knew that both the other agent and his boyfriend were more attractive than him, so it didn’t make sense why he was singled out.

“Lots of people want to have sex with you.” Hotch said before taking a step closer. “But I’m the only one that knows how to fuck you. I’m the only one that can touch you.” He growled into the shorter man’s ear.

Spencer shivered. It wasn’t often that Hotch got all alpha male and possessive on him, but when he did… well… Spencer was going to have a really good night.

“Come to my room at 10:30. Don’t be late.” Hotch ordered before walking out of the conference room leaving a hot and bothered Dr. Reid in his wake.

\---

Spencer knocked 7 times on Hotch’s door signaling to the other man that it was him requesting entrance. The younger agent had managed to leave a sleeping Morgan in their shared room with out being caught sneaking out. No one else knew about him and Hotch. And they intended to keep it that way.

The door was opened a crack and then all the way to reveal Hotch standing in the doorway wearing only sweatpants and an undershirt.

The second Spencer stepped into the hotel room he was instantly pressed against the wall and the older man’s mouth was on his neck. 

“H-hotch!” Spencer moaned out. He let his head fall back against the wall as his lover ran his hands up and down his lean body.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about this.” Hotch said as he began unbuttoning the many layers of dress shirts and sweaters that Spencer was wearing.

“Me too.” Spencer admitted. He helped Hotch remove the top half of his clothing the motioned for the other man to remove his as well and Hotch happily obliged.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about that bastard touching you. Touching what was mine.” Hotch said. He turned them both around and began walking forward, backing Spencer into a sitting position on the hotel mattress.

“Yours” Spencer echoed in agreement. 

Hotch pushed the other man back so he was laying down and got to work removing both their pants and boxers. Spencer still blushed whenever he became fully exposed to the other man but Hotch just placed a kiss on his thigh in comfort. He the spread the genius’s long legs apart revealing his perfect puckered hole.

Hotch reached forward, about to stick a finger in when Spencer stopped him.

“I’m already ready. I stretched before I came here.”

“With Morgan in the same room?” He asked teasingly.

“No!” Spencer said defensively. “While I was in the shower. I was excited.”

“I can see that.” Hotch said, looking down at Spencer’s prominent erection.

“So get moving.” Spencer said which earned him a hard look from Hotch. He didn’t like being ordered around and he made sure Reid knew that. He decided to let it slide for tonight and indulge the fantasy they had both been dreaming about as he lined himself up with Spencer’s hole and slowly pushed the blunt tip of his member into the heat.

Both men let out a moan at the same time, savoring the feeling of finally being so close to each other. Hotch changed his position so he was now hovering over Spencer, holding himself up by his muscular arms as he began to push in farther. He eventually bottomed out with grunt.

“M-move! Please!” Spencer cried out in a high-pitched moan. And so, he did. He began fucking in and out of the smaller man at a brutal pace. Each thrust of his hips earned him a load yelp of pleasure form the man below.

“No one else can touch you like this. Just me.” Hotch said as he continued pounding into Spencer. He began sucking marks onto the younger man, making sure everyone could see he belonged to someone.

“J-just you! I know!” Spencer shouted. His head bounced up and down as every thrust rang though his whole body.

“Damn right” Hotch said. He felt himself getting close to his climax.

“I’m close!” Spencer said, apparently having the same thoughts as the other man.

“Me too. So close Spence. You feel so good! Just for me. You’re mine”

That was all hit took for Spencer to throw his head back against the sheets and cry out as he came. His release shot all over Hotch above him who continued nailing into Spencer chasing his own climax.

Hotch eventually came with a grunt into Spencer. He pushed himself all the way in one last time as he felt himself release his white hot cum inside of the other man, filling him until his seed was leaking onto Reid’s thighs.

“I love you Spence.” Hotch said as he collapsed on top of Spencer, still buried inside of him.

“Love you too. Only you.” Spencer mumbled, already beginning to fall asleep.

Hotch smiled, satisfied. Only him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first CM fic! I'm still getting used to writing the different characters so sorry if anything seemed off! Thanks so much for reading!! LMK if you think I should write more in this fandom!!


End file.
